My Little Pony Z (Redemption Saga)
by The Spectacular Venom
Summary: Cell is given another chance at life, but it comes with a price. He must live with Twilight and Spike in Ponyville, and defeat an evil stronger than Cell has ever faced. Can the android deal with the annoyances that can bother a being like Cell? Can he defeat the evil? What happens when Rainbow, Macintosh, and Shining decide to train with Cell to help save their world?


Note: I do not own the My Little Pony franchise nor the Dragon Ball Z franchise.  
Please support the official releases.

Author: Now before anyone requests this...Dalek?  
Dalek: THERE WILL BE NO ROMANCE!  
Author: Thanks Dalek :P  
Dalek: EXTERMINATE!  
Author: Just think about that...Imperfect Cell hooking up with one of the Mane Six? Gah makes me shudder! O.o Or Kid Buu hooking up with Pinkie *cough* not suggesting I like the pairing *cough* OH LOOK A BIRDIE! Well maybe with a certain Queen...maybe *slyly smiles* FYI! I'm going to make Cell be a bit more OC since his only personality was...MUST ABSORB ANDROID 17 AND 18 BY EATING PEOPLE! OMNOMNOMNOM!  
Cell: Hey fuck off!  
Author: Shut up bitch! I pay you!  
Cell: Damn you!  
Author: Yeah that's what I thought. :P Oh and if you guys are wondering why I'm not using Perfect Cell...why should I? Imperfect Cell was scary, I was afraid that he'd like absorb Piccolo or Gohan. That and I think he's awesome :P...and Perfect Cell is WAY banter will be based on WeeklyTubeShow2's variation. Yes I am well aware that Team Four Star has not yet reached the Cell Saga...can't wait for them to O3o!

Edit: You may be wondering why I removed Cooler from the beginning, I did it because an idea came to mind that make's things a lot more interesting...And thanks to DaemoN67 for the grammar and pronunciation help.

* * *

My Little Pony Z: (The Redemption Saga)  
Chapter One: Offer to Escape From Hell?! Imperfection! The Princesses of Equestria.

* * *

Blue ogre, Goz sat down and watched in amazement at a fight that raged before him. Cell, perfection incarnate, and Captain Ginyu, the leader of the infamous Ginyu Force, were training for an escape plan that Ginyu's master came up with. Though Ginyu was a frog when he died he was given his original purple body with his grotesque veined head with horns. Cell was so much stronger than Ginyu that this wasn't even fun for the android. Goz couldn't hear the footsteps behind him as he felt a tap on his shoulder. The ogre jumped and saw the former tyrannical overlord, Frieza.

"We need more pillows for our beds." Frieza crossed his arms. Goz merely tapped his nightstick in his hand, threateningly.

"Vat is ze magic vord?" The ogre's German accent was clearly present. Frieza growled at the taller ogre who picked his nose and flicked a green piece of mucous at Frieza. The Ice-jin gave into his rage and wrapped his tail around Goz's neck. Goz's eyes popped out in surprise and shock. Frieza chuckled, his eye twitching in pure rage. Frieza's smile was the last thing Goz saw as the Ice-jin successfully snapped his neck. The ogre fell limp and Frieza let go of the corpse.

"Cell! Father! Ginyus! We're busting out of here." Cell and Ginyu stopped training and looked at Frieza. King Cold walked up behind his son.

"Please tell me Frieza didn't kill him?" Ginyu asked, already knowing the answer. Frieza pridefully nodded and Ginyu glared.

A red ogre tapped Cell on the shoulder, interrupting the Android's train of thought. He turned to see the ogre with glasses, short black hair, and a singe horn.

"Ah Mez, how's the wife?" Cell smirked at his ogre ally. He had gotten softer over the years he'd been in Hell but not by much. Him and Mez regularly sit down and talk a bit. It keeps them both busy and he helped Mez control everyone except for Frieza and Cooler. Cell didn't consider Mez to be his friend though.

"AH! IS ZAT GOZ?!" Cell nodded. Mez backed up in fear, but his face betrayed his anger. Cell glared at Frieza who closed his eyes, grinning like the madman he was. Mez growled at the group of villains that have all been defeated by the guy who beat him and Goz in their footrace.

"Cell before I forget, King Yemma wants me to bring you to the Check-In-Station...follow me." A group of ogres walked up from behind Mez. Each one gripped their nightsticks and were ready to attack them. Mez and Cell walked off as they beat the villains into submission and threw them all into jail cells.

* * *

Cue Dragon Ball Z Commercial Transition theme!

Now stop it.

* * *

Cell followed Mez into the same room that he met the giant red ogre. Cell still couldn't believe a creature like King Yemma could be a god. King Yemma smirked at the Android with what look liked dark intentions. Cell gulped, even though he was perfection he knew that Yemma could easily have Cell placed in a deeper cavern in Hell then he could comprehend. Mez had left unknown to those in the room.

"Cell, nice to see you again, after you ruined the leg of my MAHOGANY DESK!" He yelled, causing Cell to flinch. "Fortunately that's not why I called you here," Yemma's smile returned. "I had you brought here because I'm giving you a chance to leave Hell, forever." Cell's eyes widened and his mouth gaped open in shock. 'Could it be? Could Yemma truly be giving me an opportunity to leave here?'

"Yes I'm sure you're happy, and it gets better...you're coming back to life as well." Cell looked ready to faint from pure joy. He was ready to take on Gohan and slaughter him like the rat he is.

"But there is a catch," Yemma interrupted, Cell's thoughts. "You'll be given three years to prove to me that you've turned over a new leaf. I've given most people here such an chance and ninety-five out of one hundred fail before the year is over. You must face a great evil much more powerful than you and win."

"Sounds simple enough," Cell chuckled like a child.

"In your case your power level will be forcibly reduced to only ten thousand,"

Cell bared his teeth in anger. 'Just when things had gone so great.' Yemma's smile never faded and was glad that he was angry at that fact. "You won't be in you so-called 'perfect form," The Android clenched his fists in rage, the form he worked his entire life to reach, gone out the window. "You can't kill any innocents, and you must befriend the local inhabitants of the planet you'll be on. Your body will change to match the inhabitants while still being recognizable as Cell." Cell felt agonized but no matter what, his choice was obvious. Being alive was far better than being a perfect being in this hell hole.

"Where is this planet?" Cell tilted his head in confusion. King Yemma looked at an old woman in black, sitting on a floating crystal ball. She hovered towards Cell and he saw what looked like a huge fancy castle on a mountain in the ball.

"On a planet ironically called Earth, by the inhabitants, in a empire called Equestria...a land of ponies." Yemma grinned from ear to ear. Cell's face lost all color.

"Land...of...ponies?" Cell said weakly. "**YOUR TELLING MY I'LL BE IN MY FIRST FORM AS A WEAKLING WITH THE BODY OF A PONY!**" Cell roared with his fist pointed up at the king. Cell's insectoid wings spread apart. King Yemma nodded tauntingly.

"Do you not want this chance? If your especially good, I'll give you an opportunity to gain your perfect form again. Your call." Cell growled in rage and frustration. He had a choice, his pride...or eternal punishment for killing millions.

"I...accept your offer King Yemma. I'll turn over a new leaf and fight your evil just as Goku fought against me." Immediately after Cell finished his sentence, his body glowed as his form shifted and changed. He felt terrible as his body made sickening cracks that made even the green Android sick. Minutes after the unbearable agony Cell's eyes opened. His eyes changed from white with pink iris' and black pupils to pink eyes with a black, cat-like pupil. He looked down and saw his hands were hooves and his exoskeleton color had changed from light green and white to dark green. The two sections of the android's head had changed from perfectly straight to spread apart in different directions. His tail caught his attention as he looked at the stinger that caused so many deaths. He stood on his hind legs, he couldn't stand upright as he was forcibly hunched. His hooves spread into three fingers that resembled his toes. The back of the Androids wings became dark green with black spots, replacing the jet black color.

"Ugh...uglier than before." Yemma commented on the Android's first form. Cell was certainly uglier but he was also more fearsome as Fortuneteller Baba shuddered upon looking at Cell. He smirked at Baba's fear but King Yemma gained his attention after snapping his fingers.

"You'll both go to that castle in Baba's crystal ball, and meet the Princesses. Princess of the Night, Luna and a close friend of mine, Princess Celestia. Oh and before you go Cell, come up here."

The Android jumped onto Yemma's gigantic desk and walked fearlessly towards the ogre. Yemma gently grabbed Cell's halo with his fingertips and yanked it off of him. Cell felt a rush of energy surge through him as he realized that he was alive again. The halo disappeared in Yemma's fingertips.

"Thank you, Yemma." Cell was ready to hop off the desk when Yemma poured his coffee onto the Android. Cell felt the heat burn his exoskeleton and roared in pain.

"Hmm, by your reaction you've had a lot of evil in your heart. That should make your change from evil to good easier." Cell couldn't understand him through his rage.

"What?!" Cell growled.

"My coffee contains positive energy inside of it. Helps me keep from quitting my insufferable job. It should help your transition easier." Cell couldn't but glare at him. Baba floated to him and asked if he was ready to journey off; Cell nodded to the five hundred year old woman.

"You know...Goku's going to be there waiting for you right?" Baba looked at Cell.

Cell's mouth gaped and he started sweating a bit. 'Damn this is gonna be awkward.' He gulped. Yemma's smirk said it all. Cell knew Yemma would enjoy the android's shame. The ogres waved bye to Cell as Baba grabbed his shoulder and they teleported out of the room.

* * *

Cue Dragon Ball Z Commercial Transition Music!

Now stop it.

* * *

One second they were in King Yemma's now the duo were in a narrow room. Cell got disgusted at how fancy it was, sure it looked nice but he was positive they were snobby. He enjoyed absorbing people like that on Earth though he thought they weren't worth becoming a part of perfection. Baba messed up as she was facing a large white alicorn with a long flowing pink mane and a smaller dark blue alicorn with a mane the same color as her coat. The white pony had a smile on her face while the other looked shocked, most likely at Cell's appearance.

Cell finally turned around and faced the two Princesses. 'So these are the leaders of this world.' He sensed their power levels. Even with his downgrade, they were weaklings compared to him.

"Hello, my name is Cell." He bowed before them respectively. He wondered where Goku was, Baba said he'd be here.

"Hello Cell." Speak of the devil. Cell looked up and saw that the Saiyan hovered above him. Goku's hair was spiked upwards and blonde. His normally onyx eyes were teal...the color of a Super Saiyan's. The glare the hero gave his former enemy would've killed him if looks could kill. He saw that Goku still wore his signature orange gi and blue boots.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you Cell. How's Hell been to ya?" Goku landed beside the android, he now dwarfed Cell in comparison. The android smiled.

"You hid your energy so I couldn't find you...clever. You have no need to be alarmed Goku, I'm a changed android. So how's Gohan?" Goku frowned at the fact that Cell had dodged his question. Must've been bad. Out of all the times he'd been to Hell, it had never been so bad. Then again he'd fallen off Snake Way, battle Cell, Frieza, Frieza's father, and some members of the Ginyu Force, and battled Super Janemba when he arrived.

"He's fine. He's gotten far stronger than when you guys last met. So is this your first form?" Goku smiled his characteristic smile. Cell chuckled nodding in response.

"Wow, creepy." Goku looked at him with childish wonder. He turned to face the princesses and said something about keeping Cell in line. Cell took his good look at the royal ponies and thought how they could keep a superior creature such as himself in his place. They should be begging for mercy at his feet, he said in his head but quickly shook that thought. That was his past, not his future. The Androids, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, Trunks, they were all behind him.

"See ya next time Cell, I hope you succeed." Goku put his fingers to his forehead.

"Wait! Does Vegeta or Gohan know I live again?" Goku shook his head, that relieved Cell. He didn't want Vegeta barging in and repaying him for the humiliation he inflicted onto the Saiyan Prince.

"One last request Goku. Power up...to your maximum." Cell smirked, he knew the Saiyan, he had to have improved detrimentally since they last met. He remembered watching Goku defeat that pink creature and that wizard who claimed to have trained the monster.

"You don't mind, do ya Princess?" She shook her head. Goku grinned and placed his elbows to his hips with his fists sticking out. A yellow aura encompassed the Super Saiyan as he let up a huge yell. His aura flared as the castle around them shook. Cell felt his power skyrocket into levels he never though possible. The enitre building started crumbling as Cell asked him to stop and the Saiyan did just that. Goku couldn't help but laugh at the expressions on everyone's faces. Cell and Baba shared the same look while the white princess tried to keep her face as a smile. The blue princess however looked ready to fall over. Goku said his goodbyes and used his Instant Transmission technique. Baba disappeared with Goku, leaving the android with the princesses.

"Now for our introductions," The white pony walked towards Cell. Her wings kept close to her thin body. She was almost seven inches shorter than Cell was. The Princesses smile never faded. "I am Princess Celestia, this over here is my sister Princess-"

"Luna." Cell finished for her. His demonic tone ringing in her ear. She expected him to have the typical villain look, but this was terrifying. Being in his presence was scarier than learning Nightmare Moon and Discord were double teaming the Elements of Harmony.

Cell stared into her eyes. He couldn't see any emotion in her eyes, but he saw a bit of fear in Luna's.

"Cell, I'll be honest. I never expected a creature so-"

"Grotesque? Terrifying? Hideous? Whatever you need to say, say it. If not then tell me your nation's laws and I'll be on my way. If I'm going to save this rock, I need to train." Celestia scowled the alien android.

"Ok well..." The horn on the top of her glowed and a long list floated above Cell and landed on him. Cell growled and held the list up, somehow his new-found hoof was as useful as his hand. He read a bunch of rules and looked up at them.

"You can read those on the trip to Ponyville." Celestia smiled. While Cell had no eyebrows you could tell that he took the expression when his left eye expanded and his right shrunk. He blinked several times.

"I already got a carriage ready for you. You'll be taken there to live with my protege and her assistant. It'll be a two-hour flight."

"Why? I can fly by myself." His wings expanded and he floated into the air with a prideful smirk on his facial features.

But she asked the question that made his little trick useless. "So do you know where it is?"

He scowled himself for his mistake. The former villain shook his head in shame.

"Don't feel bad, Cell. Now, Luna, you haven't said anything. Mind to escort our new hero?" Celestia glanced at her sister. Luna immediately broke out of her trance and ran to her big sister's side.

"Yes, Tia." She blushed and exited the room, with Cell not far behind her. He still had the list of Equestria's rules wrapped around him.

* * *

Cue Dragon Ball Z Commercial Transition Music!

Now stop it.

* * *

"Cell, thou has heard that you have come from Hell...is this true?" Luna broke the silence between them. She also noticed he'd dodged Goku's question.

"Well, not exactly. I was killed by that man's son, Gohan. I came from a barren future on a planet with the same name, Earth, to absorb androids like myself who terrorized the land. I killed millions to complete my mission that I was given since I was born, which was to gain perfection. Finally I gained perfection. Shortly after I had angered and lost to Gohan, I attempted to blow myself up and almost succeeded til Goku played the hero. I killed Goku in the process but I'd come back but was defeated shortly after." Luna now felt even more uncomfortable around him, and Cell felt it.

"Do my new roommates know that I've done bad things?" Cell looked at her with hope in his eyes. She shook her head.

"Nope, Yemma's trying to test you. However if thou lightens up thou shalt have all six of them as thy friends," Luna smiled, despite her discomfort. Luna had to look up at Cell, who was almost three times her size. He looked about as thin as she was but with a muscular frame.

They exited the castle and Cell gasped at the sight of the land. He never cared for his environment since all he's seen was destruction, but this was beautiful. So pristine, seemingly untouched by any sort of evil. In front of them was a carriage attached to two grey, male Pegasi wearing golden armor.

"Thou dost hope to see thy soon, Cell," Luna smiled as Cell squeezed through the tiny opening. The door closed as Luna waved at his departure. Cell was uncomfortable in the tiny carriage, he lifted up the list and started reading.

Next Time on Cell's Redemption: Cell in Ponyville. The Cutie Mark Crusaders! Training Begins Now.


End file.
